


Secret

by Yumia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Missunderstandimgs, Post-Canon, Referece to an other anime, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumia/pseuds/Yumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is rarely at home, because of his work. Daichi gets worried and wonders why his friend has to work that hard, so he calls one of Suga's colleagues. What he finds out shocks him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My second Fan Fiction \\(^^)/  
> Since I got good feedeback from my last short, I wanted to write another and here it is!  
> I'm very contented with the end and I hope you like it as much as me.
> 
> Again thanks to my sister [ AiraKT ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT) and my dear freind HappyEND for beta-reading and helping me to improve my English-skills (mainly my sister ^^")

It was way past 11 o’clock when the grey door to the apartment was opened and Suga walked in. He tried not to make any noise while hanging up his jacket and taking his shoes off. He really didn’t want to wake his roommate, so he sneaked to the bedroom as quiet as a cat.

When he stopped in front of the bedroom door he could already see well enough in the dark to nearly immediately spot the silhouette of his best friend since high school, sitting on the bed and starring right into the older one’s eyes.

The ash-blonde was so surprised that he nearly dropped his bag. He _really_ didn’t expect Daichi to be awake this late. Normally when Suga came home at an hour like this, the other was snoring in bed, sleeping peacefully.

“Why are you..?” Suga started, while he was still unable to avoid the other’s gaze.

“You lied to me”, Daichi explained in a low voice. Not letting his friend the chance to say anything, he continued, “Where have you been today?”

 -

Earlier this day the raven had arrived at the apartment from the police office, where he was working. Like most other days he was alone. The ash-blonde was busy with his fulltime job, so it was rare that the two of them were together. But two months ago it got worse: Suga only was at home to sleep, sometimes to eat.

Daichi knew that something was _completely_ wrong. His last day off had been six weeks ago and normally he got them every other week!

“Maybe I should ask one of his colleagues…” the raven whispered to himself, already grabbing his phone.

-

The two friends were in the dark room, silence hanging heavy between them. Suga was a little relieved that Daichi couldn’t see the guilty expression on his face, else he would have known that he was right. But now, this late, when none of them could see the other clearly, the older one just laughed it off, “What do you mean, Daichi? Are you half asleep?”

The addressed stood up and walked towards the other to look him straight into his hazel eyes.

“Suga, I’m serious.” The laughter fell silent and the ash-blonde’s gaze shifted to the ground. “I told you, I was at work,” he muttered. Daichi always had been taller than him. Not very much but it was enough to make him feel uneasy every time he stood in front of him, just like now.

“I guess it’s no use,” the younger male sighed and walked back to where he had been before. He was really, really tired since he had waited for Suga to come home for the entire night.

“Daichi. We both know that you have to get up early tomorrow. So why don’t we go to sleep and discuss this tomorrow? I only work until 6.” The older one sat down next to his friend, and it was like the other’s body moved on his own as he lent onto Suga’s shoulder and breathed steadily just before he fell asleep.

“I know you better than you think”, he whispered, stroking through the dark hair of the person he loved.

-

The next day Daichi was mad. Why did Suga always know how to calm him down? Well, they have been living together for three years now, and even in high school they had been together during most of their free time. 

It had been a little awkward for Daichi to realise his feelings towards his best friend but when he finally had gathered the courage to confess, the only thing Suga did had been smiling with teary eyes and telling him how happy he was. Since then they had been a couple and it was nothing new for them to deal with problems in their relationship. But this time it was different. The older one never lied to him, he was an honest person, but now he even refused to admit it, even though Daichi obviously knew it already.

During his break the raven decided to drink a coffee in one of his favourite café, the ‘Hach Poch’. Most of the time it was quite empty and he liked the friendly atmosphere in there. It wasn’t like he was a regular but the owner knew him already. She was a person one could trust and talk to.

“Ah, Sawamura-san! It’s been a long time since you were here”, she smiled at him. Daichi didn’t know why, but her friendly aura always made him feel comfortable. Maybe it was because it was similar to Suga’s. While talking to her (he was the only one in the café at the moment) and telling her what had happened, his heart grew heavy. He just couldn’t forget the nervous tone in the ash-blonde’s voice.

“If that’s the situation you two should just talk. Maybe he has a good reason for lying.” Her advice was simple and yet perfect. Only four more hours and Daichi would know the secret, which was hiding behind his lover’s action.

-

After work the raven tried to go home as fast as he could. He wanted to be there before the other, which also was the case. The apartment door was locked and when he went through no shoes were standing there. It wasn’t like he expected it any other way. He sat down on the couch in the living room, and grabbed a book, which was lying on the table. Well, he couldn’t really concentrate on it since he was too curious what Suga would tell him in a few minutes 

It felt like an eternity until he heard the sound of rattling keys and an opening door. He stood up and went into the corridor, where he saw Suga standing with a strange expression. There was no smile and no friendly expression in his eyes. His hazel orbs were staring at him and Daichi knew this face: he was serious.

“Daichi would you please wait for me in the living room?” Before the addressed could answer the ash-blonde already walked to the bedroom. Now the raven was confused. It was rare to see his friend like this and he immediately got nervous, thinking about all the possibilities for Suga’s seriousness – from the older male having legal problems to being unfaithful - , which were running through his mind. There was no time to think further about this matter, because the older man came back and started the conversation. “How did you learn that I wasn’t at work yesterday?”

“I was wondering why you had to work this much, so I called one of your colleagues. He told me you were away on vacation for the last four days.” Suga was obviously surprised by that answer. He never thought about that possibility, but he caught himself very quickly and just went on as he had planned.

“Yes, that’s true. But there’s something I had to do…” Now Daichi noticed that the other was holding something behind his back, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Suga’s eyes were locked on his, and Daichi got a little bit nervous. He tried to avoid the gaze, but somehow it wasn’t possible for him, the hazel orbs were too captivating. The younger one felt how his heart was beating faster just from the strong and confident look in Suga’s eyes. He must have fallen madly in love. But when the other continued to speak Daichi remembered that this wasn’t the right time to go into raptures about these eyes.

“You know… I wanted to ask you something since long ago…” The ash-blonde kneeled down and took out the little box, which he had hidden behind his back. When he slowly opened it Daichi was flashed. At first he thought he was mistaken but with the words Suga said it was clear that he had been right.

“Will you marry me?” 

This was too much for him. He had thought about all those terrible things Suga could have done, and then he gifted him with such a present! He felt like he couldn’t breath and his body got hot. He had _never_ expected something like this to happen, definitely not now after all that drama, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t happy. Quite the opposite: he was crying of happiness!

When Suga saw the little tears running over Daichi’s face, he immediately stood up and nearly panicked, “What’s wrong? Are you mad? You can say no, you know! I won’t mind!” But the other wasn’t even _thinking_ of this option! His beloved angel just proposed to him and that was something so special to him that he had to calm down just to answer with the three little letters that were running through his mind the whole time. 

 “Yes.”

-

A little bit later (after some tears, hugs and kisses) Suga told what he had done the whole time he hadn’t been home. He applied to several part time jobs in order to buy them the rings. He acted like he was busy with his main job and hoped his plan would work, so Daichi wouldn’t notice. Obviously the opposite happened. But both of them didn’t mind. All that counted was that they both were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it and it wasn't to obvious what would happen.  
> I appreciate every kind of critism (no matter if good or bad) and would really like to know your opinion :)  
> If you want to talk to me or ask me something you can find me on Twitter as [ @AyumiSuraki ](https://twitter.com/AyumiSuraki).


End file.
